


Chocolate makes you sick

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cherik - Freeform, Chocolate, Cravings, Daddy!charles, M/M, Mpreg, Other, cherik babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Charles battles a late night craving and the questioning concerns of his little girl. Canon-based AU, Cherik family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate makes you sick

It’s half past eleven by the time he makes his way downstairs. Half past eleven, when the babbling, mewing orchestra draws its curtain for the night. Later than he’d prefer, but time’s had to bend to accompany their growing household. Between the children and the cats, (not to mention the constant media harassment) running a tight schedule is at best, wishful thinking. 

Sighing to himself, he begins the descent, holding tight to the railing, lest he take a spill. It’s unlikely, at this stage, but…painful memories warrant caution.  
…besides, he wasn’t eager on losing an argument.

————  
 _“Are you certain you can hold your own for a few weeks?” Erik asks, expression tight with scrutiny. Charles shifts, but holds his ground, staring hard at his lover._

_“I’m barely four months; it didn’t hurt until well into my sixth, last time.”_

_Erik’s lip curls, but his eyes don’t relent. “It’s last time that worries me.” He replies; not so much a growl as a silent plea for consideration. “Your body’s not what it was, Charles. If something happens, and I’m not here—”_

_“ **Nothing** is going to happen.” A pause. “And if it does, Hank’s only a phone call away.” _  
——————————

He could have done without that last bit; Erik hadn’t let him out of sight for the remainder of the evening, and held him tight come bed time. But Charles had woken up alone; he’d listened to some degree. _Perhaps one day we’ll reach a hundred percent_.

He smiles to himself as he reaches the bottom, brushing a hand over his swelling stomach. How ironic the world’s leading mutant right’s activist crumbled at a child’s tiny hand. If the press could see him at home, they’d play a very different tune.

Of course, that would involve letting them in and he would NOT allow such a thing. Especially now. 

_Stop it, Charles_ , he scolded, heading to the kitchen, _you’ve an argument to win_. And he could do without stress, regardless.

A small whine wormed from his belly, pulling his eyes down. Stress, yes, he didn’t need; chocolate, however, was another matter entirely.

“I know, I know.” Charles whispers, frowning at his rumbling gut. “I’m going as fast as I can.” Without making noise; he loathed the weight gain almost as much as these damn cravings. Nearly ruined him the first time around; he wasn’t eager to repeat history.

_And yet, you’re off on a candy hunt._

…an exception now and then never hurt.

Reaching his desired destination is a relative simple task without the nosy metal bender monitoring his daily intake. Not that Erik didn’t have a right, but..Charles wasn’t a child; when mistakes were made, he took their lessons to heart.

Usually.

Enough.

…and even if he didn’t, _one_ candy bar hardly held a candle to his last pregnancy. Six years, and he was still working himself down to an appropriate number. 

_Let it go_ , thoughts scold, as the telepath lowers to his knees. His hips grind on the way down; a moment, then another, before it passes. Old ‘battle scars’ won’t cease this expedition. Finding the floor, Charles begins rummaging through the family’s snack drawers; _it’s been a long day, one treat won’t harm you_. Precisely his thinking, now where…  
Brow furrows, bypassing a stack of cereal bars. That can’t be right; he could have sworn he’d wedged a few in between…perhaps amidst the pretzels? Maybe…worth a look, anyway. If not there, he might have stuffed them in the refrigerator—pregnancy left him forgetting left and right; they MUST be there, they have to be.  
 _Calm down, damn you_ , reasoning tries but it’s much easier to listen when your mouth isn’t salivating with need. He knows he’s being ridiculous—it’s _just_ chocolate, after all, but chocolate’s become his best friend of late, third only to peanut butter and pickles.

“ _Ugh!_ ” Charles moans, slamming a frustrated palm against the drawer. Of ALL nights to run out of (important—YES important) food, it has to be a late one. Shoulders sag, a few graying hairs falling over his forehead. They were here, he KNOWS they were, even if he can’t remember their exact hiding place. (Although he swears by the cereal bars…)

_Calm, Charles, stay calm…_

A sharp exhale, pushing himself back up. So the chocolate isn’t where he thought he left it. What to do about that…

 _You might have to find something else to eat._ Oh, yes, if cravings bloody worked that way and it wasn’t nearing midnight.

_Then how ARE you going to fix this?_

Another sigh, leaning back against the countertop. How…he had no idea. This was supposed to be a quick trip; chocolate, water, then back to bed. Why did the simplest tasks always go awry? 

“…daddy?”

Charles froze. 

“Daddy, what’re you doin’ downstairs?”

“Robin?” He answers tentatively, turning his head. Sure enough, the bright-eyed six year old stands in the doorway, head cocked, feline ears twitching curiously. Smashing, he thinks, sarcastically, but externally straightens, giving his daughter a pensive look. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Pushing back his qualms, he joins her by the doorway, adopting an air of paternal concern. “I thought you were in bed.”  
The small girl tugs at her pale pajama top, shaking her head. “I heard noises. Thought it was a burger.” 

Hungry though he is, Charles can’t help but smile. “Burglar, darling.” He corrects, smoothing hair away from her cherubic features. “Did Eli wake as well?”

“Nuh-uh. He’s still asleep.” She answers, and Charles breathes a silent breath. One frightened child he can handle. Two, at this hour—with a growing third inside…there had been a reason, he supposed, for Erik’s prior concerns. _You’re fine, you’re fine, ease her nerves, then tend to yourself._ He looks back at his daughter, who quiets for a time. “…daddy ?” 

“Yes, Robin?”

“If..” she pauses, and Charles can see her mind at work. “If there are no burg..lars down here, how come you’re awake?”

Bright little thing. “Nothing to concern yourself with,” he soothes. “Fetching a snack for the little one.” Her face lights up upon mention of the baby, and Charles makes to stand once more. Alas, the little girl’s mind works quickly and Charles finds himself kneeling a while longer.

“…papa said you weren’t s’posed to eat snacks at night.” 

An eyebrow rises. Inside, he cringes. “And how would you know that?” 

“I heard you an’ papa talking before he left. He said…” she frowns; whispering thoughts tracing her memory back. “… ‘you’re a grown man, now, Charles. You..’” a pause, tripping over herself “ ‘you’re gonna make the baby sick.’” Upon finishing, Robin’s eyes widen, a look of almost…fear crossing her face. 

Dammit.

“Robin, Robin…no I..I’d never harm the baby.” He takes her hand, hoping to calm the steeling accusation. Bright, and fiery. She certainly was her father’s daughter. “I promise you, I—”

“Then why’d papa say he’d get sick?”

Strictly speaking, it was his own fault. Living with the child, there were times, Charles forgot his daughter’s mutation extended beyond the physical. Time and again, she’d bring up past quarrels; intending only to understand—learn why her parents weren’t saying or doing what they’d told the other they would. She and her brother both did this, though unlike Robin, Eli preferred a telepathic touch.  
He would’ve marveled at how well they grasped their powers…if neither were six years old and butting noses where noses were not wanted.

_Needed, perhaps…_

Hush.

“Listen to me, my dear.” Xavier says, drawing her chin to meet his eyes. “I love your new sibling as strongly as I do you and your brother. If I thought I were truly jeap—” _she’s six, Charles_ , “—hurting them, you’ve my word, I’d stop doing it immediately. Understand?”

Again, Robin paused, ears lowering in concern. “But papa—”

“Your papa is a wonderful man.” He cuts in, mentally noting to call Erik come morning. “…but—” _He’s never been pregnant, has no idea what it’s like to BE pregnant and yes, I know last time I handled my diet poorly; I’m no longer that man_ “—he worries enough for us four combined.” Expected, really, given Charles’ condition and his exposure as a mutant a couple years ago. However, there was a fine line between paternal concern and suffocation; he walked that line himself, for years. Telepath sighs again, guiding his child into a gentle hug. She relents, at first, then slowly complies, nestling against his (admittedly still) growling stomach. 

“Daddy…” Robin giggles, and Charles finds his smile again. Not even born, and the youngest Xavier-Lehnsherr has already picked up his siblings’ habit. _Thank you, little one._

He lets his daughter go, a healthy flush painting his cheeks. Little girl laughs a second time, patting her brother (or sister) to be. “You were right, they’re hungry.”  
“I told you.” He chuckles, carefully getting to his feet. “Understand now why I came down?”

She nods, and takes his hand. “Yep.” 

Heart warms at the touch, leading her towards the fridge. “Hungry children must be fed, Robin.” A beat, quirking a playful brow. “Care to join us?”

Ears perk, and his little girl’s face lights up once more. “Uh-huh! But daddy?”

“Mmh?”

“I’m still gonna tell if you eat chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as AU to me as it seems to you readers, I'm sure. It's based off a chain of events that occurred in tumblr RP, (including how Charles got pregnant and why his children are named Eli and Robin) but fast-forward six years. 
> 
> As such, Robin, Eli and the situation are in part created by two of my RP buddies (my Erik and Raven) but I don't know if they have AO3 accounts. If you guys find this piece and have one, let me know and I'll credit you. Gotta give it where it's due ;)


End file.
